Une chose à la fois
by Caliadne
Summary: Cormac et Lavande ne le savent pas puisqu'ils ne se connaissent pas encore, mais ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Heureusement, ils auront toute leur vie pour s'en rendre compte.
1. Quidditch

— Il est vraiment trop beau, dit Parvati dans un soupir en regardant vers la droite du groupe qui se tient au centre du terrain de Quidditch.  
— Oui, répond Lavande, les yeux tournés vers la gauche. Je suis totalement d'accord.

Les deux jeunes filles soupirent simultanément, ignorant l'apprenti Gardien qui redescend au sol après un cinquième lancer raté sous les applaudissements polis de la foule.

— J'espère qu'il va être choisi, continue Parvati. Ça me donnerait une raison de venir voir tous les matchs.  
— Mm-hm.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les paroles de son amie se fraient un chemin dans l'esprit embrumé de Lavande, et elle se tourne avec les sourcils froncés.

— Attends, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à Ron toi aussi ?  
— Ron ? s'étonne Parvati. Qui parle de Ron ? Moi je suis là pour Cormac.

Le dernier mot sort de sa bouche comme un soupir enamouré, et Lavande se retourne vers le terrain juste à temps pour voir le jeune homme blond prendre place devant les anneaux. Il est grand et musclé, et ses courtes boucles blondes ondulent dans le vent. Lavande peut facilement voir ce que Parvati lui trouve, mais… Ses yeux dévient à nouveau vers le groupe qui attend au centre du terrain, plus particulièrement vers le grand roux qui poireaute à sa gauche, l'air à deux poils d'être malade. Cormac n'est pas Ron.

Autour d'elle, les observateurs applaudissent quand Cormac effectue le premier arrêt. Lavande lève le regard à temps pour le voir effectuer le deuxième, facilement. Le troisième, un lancer de la sœur de Ron, lui donne un peu plus de fil à retordre, mais le quatrième atterrit dans ses mitaines aussi simplement que si la Poursuiveuse lui avait lancé le Souafle.

Si Parvati sautille d'anticipation sur son banc, Lavande sent plutôt la nervosité grimper dans son ventre. Si Cormac réussit cinq arrêts sur cinq, il sera plus difficile pour Ron de gagner sa place sur l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et elle voudrait tellement que Ron soit sur l'équipe.

Alors quand le jeune homme se prépare à faire face au dernier tir, Parvati et Lavande croisent toutes les deux les doigts pour des raisons opposées. Et à peine trente secondes plus tard, quand Parvati se laisse tomber le visage dans les mains en grognant, Lavande lui tapote le dos pour la réconforter, masquant le sourire triomphant qui tente de naître sur son visage.


	2. Victoire

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Cormac n'est pas allé à un match de Quidditch. Quand ses amis sont descendus vers le terrain après déjeuner, il a prétexté devoir réviser sa métamorphose pour l'examen du lendemain, mais quand il est remonté dans son dortoir, il n'a même pas ouvert son manuel.

Non, en vérité, il ne voulait simplement pas voir ce minable Weasley à la place qui aurait dû lui appartenir.

Mais éviter le terrain n'a pas été suffisant. Aussitôt la partie s'est-elle terminée que la salle commune s'est emplie de fêtards célébrant à tue-tête la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard.

Et Cormac, engoncé dans un fauteuil près du feu, a une vue imprenable sur Weasley et sa Lavande blonde, collés si près l'un de l'autre qu'on ne sait pas très bien où se termine l'un et où commence l'autre.

— Dégoûtant, marmonne Cormac dans sa barbe.  
— Jaloux, McLaggen ?

Cormac sursaute. Il ne pensait pas que ses amis l'auraient entendu, mais Philip le regarde, amusé.

— C'est vrai qu'elle est charmante, la petite Brown.

Le jeune homme hausse une épaule. Il n'a rien contre la Lavande blonde, mais ce n'est pas à cause d'elle qu'il est jaloux. Non, Weasley peut lui lécher les amygdales aussi longtemps que ça lui chante. Mais il sait très bien qu'une fille comme elle ne s'intéresserait pas à un garçon comme lui s'il n'était pas joueur de Quidditch. Et il ne devrait pas être joueur de Quidditch. Ça devrait être Cormac, là, au centre de la salle commune, à saluer ses admirateurs avec indulgence et à repousser ses admiratrices avec patience. Pas ce minable rouquin.

C'est pour cela qu'il est jaloux. Tout simplement.


	3. Slug

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hermione se tourne vers Lavande, un rouge à lèvres dans une main et un air surpris sur le visage.

— Je me maquille, répond-elle patiemment avant de se retourner vers le miroir.  
— Je vois bien ça. Tu excuseras ma surprise, je ne savais même pas que tu savais comment faire.

Lavande voit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel dans le miroir sans se retourner. Depuis les années qu'elles vivent ensemble, elles se sont habituées l'une à l'autre. Hermione a fini par comprendre que les petits sarcasmes habituels de sa colocataire ne sont pas méchants et ne s'en préoccupe plus, comme elle le faisait pendant ses premières années à Poudlard.

Lavande s'appuie au chambranle de la porte et examine sa colocataire de la tête aux pieds. Pour une rare fois, les boucles d'Hermione sont bien élevées et lâchement retenues à l'arrière de sa tête par un ruban rouge. Sa jolie robe de velours, tout aussi rouge, s'arrête quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux, et elle porte des escarpins que Lavande ne serait pas opposée à lui voler, si elle en avait l'occasion.

Soudain, elle fronce les sourcils et se redresse. Elle n'a pas vu Hermione s'occuper à ce point de son apparence depuis le bal, en quatrième année. Et si…

— Pourquoi tu te fais jolie comme ça ?  
— C'est la fête de Noël de Slughorn ce soir.

Lavande a des papillons dans l'estomac en posant sa prochaine question.

— Qui est-ce que tu amènes ?  
— McLaggen, répond Hermione. Cormac.

Aussitôt, Lavande se sent soulagée. C'est ridicule, elle sait, parce que Ron est avec elle, pas avec Granger. Et c'est sûr que personne ne pourrait préférer Hermione à Lavande. Mais elle se sent toujours menacée quand Ron regarde Hermione, même si Parvati lui dit chaque soir à quel point elle est jalouse, parce que Ron n'a d'yeux que pour elle et qu'elle espère se trouver un garçon pareil un jour.

Mais si Hermione commence à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, Lavande n'aura indéniablement plus à s'en faire.

Elle se dirige vers son lit, lançant un vague « amuse-toi bien, alors » à Hermione par-dessus son épaule, puis se laisse tomber sur son matelas, se permettant de rêvasser librement à son Won-Won.


	4. Hermione

Cormac est presque seul dans la salle commune, en train de lire un article de la Gazette sur le dernier match des Faucons, quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvre. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lève les yeux – il n'attend personne – mais il voit la Lavande blonde entrer par le trou, son visage rouge d'énervement encadré par ses cheveux détachés. Elle traverse la salle commune d'un pas énergique en direction des escaliers menant vers son dortoir, et quand elle passe devant la table où est installé Cormac, leurs yeux se croisent. Elle continue pendant quelques pas, puis freine et fait demi-tour. Elle s'approche de Cormac, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et s'arrête face à lui.

— Hermione Granger t'intéresse, pas vrai ?  
— Euh…, répond Cormac, incertain.  
— Tu es allé à la fête de Slug avec elle, tu essaies toujours de lui parler… Elle t'intéresse.  
— Ah, dans ce sens-là. Eh bien, oui, j'imagine.

Lavande expire bruyamment en lançant ses mains vers le ciel.

— Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que vous lui trouvez toutes ?

Cormac fronce les sourcils. À ce moment seulement, il remarque que les yeux de la jeune femme sont rouges, et il croit comprendre de quoi elle parle. Oui, lui aussi a bien remarqué les regards que s'échangent Weasley et Hermione. Il avait simplement cru que, étant infiniment plus intéressant que son rival, il réussirait à se garder les attentions de la jeune fille.

— Lavande ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sans adresser un dernier regard à Cormac, Lavande part vers son dortoir, où Parvati l'attend, les bras grands ouverts.

À nouveau seul, Cormac hausse les épaules. Il sait qu'il a à nouveau perdu face à Weasley et que Hermione ne sera jamais à lui, mais ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, comme dit toujours son parrain. Il n'a qu'à patienter, il finira bien par avoir une chance de démontrer à tous sa supériorité.


	5. Mort

Quand Cormac ouvre les yeux, il ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi il est réveillé. À en juger par la noirceur ambiante, l'aube est encore loin.

Le bourdonnement de voix lui parvient alors par la porte fermée de la chambre, et il se redresse. Il voit les formes endormies dans les deux lits voisins, mais celui de Philip, en face, est vide. Cormac se lève alors, traverse la chambre en évitant tant bien que mal les effets des quatre garçons qui traînent un peu partout, et ouvre la porte sans faire de bruit.

Philip se tourne en l'entendant arriver. Ses yeux sont encore pleins de sommeil ; visiblement, il vient lui aussi de se réveiller.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Cormac.

Son ami hausse les épaules, et Cormac s'avance pour le rejoindre à la rambarde de leur palier. Il constate alors qu'une bonne moitié de la maison est réveillée, certains élèves en pyjama fourmillant entre les fauteuils de la salle commune, d'autres appuyés contre la rambarde de leur étage, comme Philip et lui. Des voix s'élèvent, s'interpellant, demandant si quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe. Personne ne semble au courant, mais certains croient avoir entendu « une espèce d'explosion ».

À l'étage inférieur, du côté des filles, Cormac voit Parvati et Lavande parler à voix basse, leurs têtes penchées sur ce qui semble être des Gallions qu'elles tiennent dans leurs mains. Il se penche un peu contre la rambarde.

— Eh ! appelle-t-il. Lavande !

La jeune fille lève la tête, se tournant dans tous les sens à la recherche de celui qui l'a appelée avant de trouver Cormac.

— Quoi ?  
— Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

Elle jette un regard en biais à Parvati, et Cormac remarque à cet instant que les Gallions ont disparu de vue.

— Non.

Cormac voudrait bien lui poser d'autres questions, mais à ce moment, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvre et tous les occupants de la tour se tournent vers l'ouverture. Quand McGonagall y entre et traverse la salle commune pour se placer en plein centre, en pleine vue de tous, un silence de plomb tombe sur tous ceux qui sont assemblés. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe, mais tout le monde se doute maintenant que ça doit être grave.

— Je suis désolée de devoir vous annoncer que le professeur Dumbledore est mort.


	6. Poudlard Express

L'ambiance sur le quai 9 ¾ n'a rien de ce qu'elle devrait avoir. Il n'y a pas, comme il y a habituellement, d'attroupements familiaux qui se disent des adieux larmoyants, des groupes d'amis qui se retrouvent avec moult exclamations de joie, des petits nouveaux qui observent tout le monde avec une mixture d'excitation, d'anticipation et de terreur à peine masqués. Non, cette année, la foule est beaucoup plus mince, et les élèves grimpent dans le train le plus rapidement possible, promettant à leurs parents, si ceux-ci les ont accompagnés, qu'ils seront prudents.

Lavande est déjà installée dans le train. Quand elle est arrivée, une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt, elle est passée devant bon nombre de compartiments vide. Une autre année, elle se serait installée avec joie dans l'un d'entre eux et n'aurait accepté que Parvati et Padma comme compagnes. Mais cette année, elle a poursuivi son chemin, pour finalement s'installer avec Neville, Ginny et Seamus.

Les quatre Gryffondor sont maintenant murés dans le silence, observant par la fenêtre quelques familles toujours sur le quai. Pour une fois, ce sont les Serpentard qui prennent toute la place, qui font le plus les fiers. Lavande est dégoûtée.

— Eh, c'est McLaggen ?

Lavande suit le regard de Seamus et voit effectivement le grand joueur de Quidditch se diriger rapidement vers le train, tirant sa malle derrière lui et gardant la tête baissée.

— On dirait bien, dit Ginny. Il a pas passé ses ASPICs l'an dernier ?  
— Il paraît qu'il a échoué trop de matières, répond Neville, et qu'ils l'obligent à redoubler.

Le silence retombe un moment sur le compartiment alors que tous réfléchissent à ce pauvre Cormac, qui croyait avoir échappé de justesse à ce que Poudlard serait sans Dumbledore et sous Voldemort, juste pour se voir obligé d'y revenir une dernière année.

Après un moment, Seamus rompt le silence :

— Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de redoubler à Poudlard.


	7. Lettre

_Cher Cormac,_

_Mon chéri, je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça. J'aurais tellement voulu te dire ça en personne, mais les vacances de Noël sont tellement loin encore, et j'aurais trop peur que tu l'apprennes autrement, entre-temps, et que tu me détestes de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant._

_Cormac, mon amour, Travis est mort hier soir._

_Tu le sais peut-être, le ministère vient de commencer à recenser les nés-Moldus, des fois à les convoquer devant un tribunal pour je-ne-sais-quel prétexte. Travis croyait qu'il avait le temps, qu'ils ne se concentraient que sur Londres en ce moment en qu'il aurait amplement l'occasion de disparaître avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers Bristol. Mais il avait tort, et une équipe de ce que le ministère appelle des Rafleurs est arrivée chez lui hier. Ils voulaient que Travis les raccompagne jusqu'à Londres, mais tu connais ton parrain, il a résisté. D'après les voisins, ça n'a duré que quelques minutes. Les Rafleurs ont préféré le tuer à l'emprisonner._

_Je suis tellement désolée, Cormac. J'espère que tu as quelqu'un, à l'école, à qui tu peux parler de tout ça. En tout cas, tu sais que tu peux m'écrire quand tu veux._

_Sois fort, mon amour, comme je sais que tu peux l'être._

_Je t'aime fort,_  
_Maman_

_P. S. Ne fais rien de stupide._

Cormac essuie les larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues d'un geste rageur, puis froisse la lettre de sa mère dans son poing et lance la boule de parchemin vers le feu.

Depuis des mois, il entend parler à droite et à gauche de gens qui perdent la vie. L'oncle de Philip, le fils du patron de sa mère, la femme du propriétaire de la librairie magique de Bristol. Mais il n'a jamais cru que ça pouvait s'appliquer à lui, n'a jamais encore eu peur pour les siens.

Et il a honte, maintenant. Peut-être que s'il avait craint pour sa sécurité, Travis serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. Travis, le meilleur ami de sa mère, son parrain, qui a été un père pour lui à partir du moment où Cormac a perdu le sien, à l'âge de cinq ans.

Il profite d'avoir une chambre seul, pour la première fois de ses études, pour enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller et laisser libre cours à ses sanglots.


	8. Approche

Quand Cormac sort de sa chambre cet après-midi-là, les cheveux encore mouillés après sa douche, et qu'il voit que Lavande est seule, il décide de sauter sur l'occasion.

Depuis le début de la semaine, il veut lui parler, mais elle est toujours avec quelqu'un d'autre : Parvati le plus souvent, mais des fois Seamus, ou Neville, ou Ginny. Il n'ose pas l'approcher à ces moments-là, car ce qu'il voudrait lui demander, il ne tient pas particulièrement à ce que ça s'ébruite, et il ne sait pas à qui il peut faire confiance. Mais il est prêt à tenter sa chance avec elle.

Cormac se laisse tomber sur le divan et Lavande lève les yeux vers lui, légèrement irritée de s'être fait interrompre dans sa lecture.

— Est-ce que tu as vu le dernier graffiti sur le mur du corridor de Flitwick ? lance-t-il d'une voix légère.  
— « L'AD recrute encore » ? répond-elle. Oui, je crois que Poudlard au complet l'a vu. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme se penche vers l'avant, pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses poings.

— Eh bien, c'est bizarre, ils disent qu'ils recrutent, mais ils ne disent pas qui contacter si on veut se joindre à eux. Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ?

Lavande hausse une épaule avec nonchalance, mais son regard sur Cormac est perçant.

— À ton avis, continue-t-il, qui est derrière tout ça ?  
— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Cormac la regarde encore quelques secondes, puis il se lève et s'éloigne d'elle. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres. Il espère en avoir dit assez.


	9. Sang neuf

— Cormac McLaggen.

Ginny tourne des yeux étonnés vers Lavande.

— Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?  
— Il m'a approchée l'autre jour, explique-t-elle. Intéressé à savoir qui contacter pour rejoindre l'AD, et tout.  
— Certes, mais… McLaggen, quoi !

Neville rit doucement.

— OK, mais vous trouvez pas qu'il a changé, depuis la rentrée ? le défend Lavande. Je sais pas, je lui ferais confiance.

Neville et Luna hochent la tête, mais Ginny lui jette un regard soupçonneux.

— Tu ne lui as rien dit, hein ?

Lavande lève les yeux au ciel. Elle a en un peu marre de cette réputation de blonde sans cervelle.

— Bien sûr que non, réplique-t-elle sèchement.  
— Moi en tout cas, je suis d'accord, intervient Neville avant que Ginny ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on refuserait du sang neuf quand on est déjà si peu.

Luna acquiesce, et Ginny finit par faire de même.

— Amène-le à la prochaine réunion, dit Luna. Je préparerai un Gallion pour lui.

Lavande leur sourit et sort de la Salle sur Demande, le cœur léger. Elle ne réalisait même pas qu'elle espérait à ce point que Cormac puisse rejoindre l'AD, mais maintenant que c'est chose faire, elle doit avouer qu'elle est particulièrement fière d'elle. Et qu'elle a même hâte à la prochaine réunion.


	10. Bienvenue

Cormac est bien installé devant le feu ronflant de la salle commune, se préparant à profiter d'un vendredi soir reposant, quand nulle autre que la Lavande blonde se plante devant lui. Il lève les yeux vers elle, curieux. Elle lui a à peine adressé un regard depuis leur conversation, près d'une semaine auparavant, alors que signifie ce soudain revirement de situation ?

— Viens avec moi, Cormac, dit-elle avec un sourire, tendant la main.

Il n'hésite qu'un instant avant de la prendre.

— Mon sac est dans ma chambre, dit-il. Est-ce que je –  
— Tu n'en auras pas besoin, le coupe-t-elle en commençant à le tirer vers la sortie.

Elle ne lâche pas sa main alors qu'ils se promènent dans le château. Le couvre-feu est encore loin, mais Cormac la sent se raidir à ses côtés chaque fois qu'ils aperçoivent quelqu'un d'autre. Ils descendent quelques étages, toujours les mains liées et sans dire un mot, et Cormac s'apprête à lui demander où ils vont quand Lavande s'arrête enfin.

— Attends ici, dit-elle avant de continuer sa route un petit moment.

Cormac l'observe avec une perplexité grandissante alors qu'elle fait des allers-retours dans le couloir en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Il commence sérieusement à se demander s'il ne serait pas mieux de remonter à la tour de Gryffondor et d'oublier tout ça quand le mur d'en face commence à changer. Lavande vient le rejoindre et ils regardent tous les deux – Cormac ébahi, Lavande amusée par l'air de Cormac – la haute porte en bois apparaître où auparavant il n'y avait qu'un mur de pierres.

Aussitôt la poignée apparaît-elle que Lavande s'en approche, posant la main dessus. Avant de la tourner, elle se tourne vers le jeune homme, qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

— Tu viens ?

Il s'ébroue et la suit. À l'intérieur de la grande pièce dans laquelle il entre, une quinzaine d'élèves de toutes les maisons sont assis sur des matelas, parlant entre eux avec enthousiasme et jouant avec leurs baguettes. Après avoir refermé la porte, Lavande va s'asseoir avec Parvati et Padma, laissant Cormac seul à l'entrée.

— Salut, McLaggen.

Cormac se tourne vers Neville, qui s'est approché de lui.

— Bienvenue dans l'AD.


	11. Patronus

— Spero Patronum !

Cormac regarde avec espoir le bout de sa baguette, mais il n'en émerge qu'on petit nuage de fumée argentée qui disparaît après quelques secondes. Le même résultat qu'à chacune de ses tentatives depuis le début de la soirée. Il baisse le bras, dépité.

La Salle sur Demande est presque vide. Seules quelques personnes sont restées après la fin de la réunion, dont Cormac et Lavande, qui enseigne depuis quelques semaines au jeune homme des techniques qu'il ne connaît pas encore.

— Il te faut un souvenir heureux, répète-t-elle. Le meilleur souvenir de ta vie.

Elle se détourne et dirige sa propre baguette vers le plafond.

— Spero Patronum !

Son sourire alors qu'un raton-laveur argenté en jaillit est rayonnant. Elle n'est capable de former des Patronus corporels que depuis le début de l'année, et est encore émerveillée chaque fois qu'elle voit le sien.

Cormac regarde l'animal batifoler quelques instants, puis ferme les yeux et se plonge dans ses souvenirs. Il y a peut-être le moment où il a été réparti à Gryffondor, comme son père l'avait été… Non, pas assez fort. Le match des Faucons auquel il a assisté avec Phil, le jour de ses quinze ans… Non, il avait adoré, mais l'équipe avait perdu.

Le jour où Travis lui a appris à voler. Cormac avait huit ans, et son parrain l'avait emmené dans un champ vierge non loin de chez eux. Il lui avait prêté le vieux balai qu'il avait lui-même utilisé à Poudlard. Travis tenait le manche du balai au début, empêchant le garçon d'aller trop haut, mais il avait fini par le lâcher et Cormac avait découvert que voler n'était pas passionnant qu'à regarder, mais aussi à faire soi-même.

Il ouvre les yeux et lève sa baguette.

— Spero Patronum ! lance-t-il avec force.

Un labrador jaillit de sa baguette et se lance à la poursuite du raton de Lavande. Des applaudissements éclatent de l'autre côté de la salle, où quelques Poufsouffle sont également restés s'entraîner. Lavande éclate de rire et Cormac la serre contre lui. Ils restent ensuite sans bouger un moment, le bras de Cormac confortablement posé sur les épaules de la jeune fille, à regarder les deux animaux batifoler dans les hauteurs.

— Et toi, demande Cormac après un temps, c'est quoi ton souvenir.

Lavande s'éloigne un peu et tourne vers lui un regard pétillant d'amusement.

— Il va falloir que tu en fasses plus que ça pour connaître mes secrets, McLaggen !


	12. Parvati

Le ciel est tellement sombre qu'on se croirait en pleine nuit alors qu'il n'est que le début de l'après-midi, mais le dortoir des filles de septième année est chaleureux et illuminé par le feu qui ronfle entre les trois lits. Parvati est étendue sur le sien, absorbée dans la lecture du Sorcière Hebdo du mois dernier, et Lavande s'applique soigneusement le vernis à ongle fuchsia que vient de lui prêter Padma. À première vue, on ne croirait pas qu'une guerre fait rage à l'extérieur de ces murs et que ces deux jeunes filles s'entraînent presque tous les soirs à se battre.

Parvati tourne la dernière page de son magazine, puis le repose et se tourne vers son amie.

— Ça te va bien, cette couleur.  
— Merci, répond Lavande en se faisant l'ongle du pouce.

Avec un soupir, Parvati traverse l'espace entre son lit et celui de Lavande, sautant sur ce dernier et s'asseyant face à la blonde surprise.

— Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas échangé des potins sur des garçons, tu trouves pas ?  
— Oh ! C'est vrai… Pourquoi, tu veux me raconter quelque chose ?

L'Indienne secoue la tête.

— C'est plutôt des détails croustillants sur Cormac que je veux avoir !  
— Des… Je… euh… quoi ?  
— Oh, Lav ! souffle Parvati en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu crois sérieusement que je n'ai rien remarqué ?  
— Non, mais je croyais que… Enfin, tu avais pas le béguin pour lui l'an dernier ?

Parvati cligne des yeux, puis éclate de rire.

— Ça ? C'était pas un béguin, c'était un… une passade qui a duré une semaine. Il a pas été pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et je l'ai oublié.

Sentant le soulagement l'envahir, Lavande se met à rire à son tour. Quand elle a retrouvé son calme, Parvati lui demande :

— Alors ? Tu l'as embrassé déjà ?

Lavande secoue la tête.

— Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?


	13. Lavande

Devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, Cormac appuie doucement sous son œil, qui est en train de noircir à toute vitesse. Il grimace de douleur et s'apprête à ouvrir le robinet quand quelques coups se font entendre à la porte de la chambre.

— C'est ouvert, appelle-t-il.

Dans le miroir, il voit la Lavande blonde passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement et, avec un sourire, l'informe qu'il est dans la salle de bains.

— Merlin, Cormac ! s'exclame-t-elle en le voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?  
— Petite altercation avec des Serpentard, répond-il nonchalamment en haussant une épaule.

Lavande soupire, puis s'empare d'une débarbouillette propre sur son étagère, la mouille et commence à lui laver la tempe, essuyant le sang qui a coulé de la coupure. Un coup de poing de Crabbe.

— Comme si on avait pas assez de problèmes avec les Carrow, marmonne-t-elle. Il faut en plus que tu ailles chercher des noises aux Serpentard.

Elle est si près de lui que Cormac sent son souffle sur sa joue, et il sourit. Lavande jette la débarbouillette dans l'évier derrière elle, puis passe un doigt léger sous l'œil du jeune homme.

— Ça fait mal ? souffle-t-elle.  
— Pas du tout.

Elle baisse les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrent.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il pensait que ses lèvres goûteraient la lavande.


	14. Mignon

— C'est à quelle page le Véritasérum, déjà ? demande Cormac en feuilletant son manuel de potions.

Appuyé contre son oreiller, il termine son devoir pour Slughorn avec l'aide de Lavande. Qui ne lui répond pas.

— Lavande ? répète-t-il, levant les yeux.  
— Hm ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

La jeune fille est assise au pied du lit et tient un album photo ouvert sur ses jambes croisés. Cormac pose son devoir sur sa table de chevet et s'approche d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'attirant contre lui, il pose son menton sur son épaule et baisse les yeux sur ce qu'elle regarde. Il reconnaît alors l'album que lui a offert sa mère pour son anniversaire précédent, contenant des photos de tous ses succès, de son premier match de Quidditch avec ses cousins au trophée qu'il a gagné aux olympiades de son école primaire.

— T'étais trop mignon, dit Lavande en riant.  
— Pas du tout ! réplique Cormac d'un ton faussement offusqué. J'étais beau et intelligent. J'étais le meilleur !

Sur ce dernier mot, il prend Lavande par la taille et la jette sur son lit, se couchant sur elle et la chatouille en lui embrassant le front, les joues, les lèvres. Elle commence par se débattre mais finit par se laisser faire, vaincue par la force de Cormac et celle de ses propres éclats de rire, qui la laissent à bout de souffle.

— OK, OK, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! crie-t-elle. T'étais pas mignon du tout, absolument pas adorable !

Cormac se redresse mais garde la jeune fille prisonnière entre ses genoux.

— Ah, quand même !  
— Oh, attends, dit-elle en se tortillant.

Elle passe une main sous elle et sort un Gallion de sa poche arrière. Elle le tient un instant devant ses yeux, puis le tend à Cormac.

— Neville veut nous voir dans la Salle sur Demande dans une demi-heure.

Cormac souffle.

— Il va falloir que je lui parle de timing, celui-là.


	15. Georgia

— Je pense à ma cousine.

À côté de Lavande dans le lit, Cormac, qui a déjà commencé à s'endormir, met un instant à comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire.

— Ta cousine quoi ?  
— Tu te souviens, la première fois que tu as fait un Patronus, tu m'as demandé à quoi je pensais quand je faisais le mien.

À nouveau réveillé, Cormac se tourne vers Lavande et pose une main sur son ventre nu, sous le drap. Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille sont fixés sur le plafond, mais un petit sourire lui flotte sur les lèvres.

— Ma cousine Georgia, continue-t-elle. Elle a deux jours de moins que moi, et on est inséparables depuis qu'on est nées. On est nées dans des chambres voisines à Ste-Mangouste, on a été baptisées ensemble, on a fêté nos anniversaires ensemble tous les ans jusqu'à nos onze ans…  
— Je ne savais pas que tu avais une cousine à Poudlard, dit Cormac. Elle est dans quelle maison ?

Lavande tourne la tête sur l'oreiller. Son sourire n'a pas quitté son visage.

— Elle est Cracmolle. On l'a appris quand on avait sept ans, j'avais piqué la baguette de mon père et j'ai fait des étincelles avec, mais elle n'arrivait à rien. Alors ses parents l'ont amenée à Ste Mangouste et les Médicomages ont confirmé.

Cormac trace des formes avec son pouce autour du nombril de Lavande.

— Nos parents croyaient qu'on s'éloignerait, une fois ma rentrée à Poudlard, mais on est aussi proches qu'on l'a toujours été. Je lui envoie des tonnes de lettres chaque année, et on passe toutes nos vacances ensemble. Alors je n'ai qu'à penser à elle pour faire un Patronus. À nos jeux quand on était petites, ou à nos après-midi sur la plage de Cannes l'été dernier à draguer les beaux nageurs.

Elle rigole quand Cormac fait un son outré.

— D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, il va falloir que tu la rencontres, dit-elle. Depuis Ron, elle insiste pour approuver tous mes copains.

Cormac se penche vers elle et lui embrasse le bout du nez.

— Quand tu veux.


	16. Retour

— Vous croyez que quelqu'un est resté à Poudlard pour les vacances ? demande Lavande.  
— Tu rigoles ? répond Anthony, assis sur la banquette d'en face entre les jumelles Patil. Même les fantômes doivent avoir cherché un autre endroit où se réfugier pour Noël !  
— Peut-être que –

À ce moment, le train freine sèchement. Lavande aurait été projetée de son siège si Cormac ne l'avait pas retenue, et une malle tombe du porte-bagages, manquant de justesse d'écraser le pied de Parvati. Avant qu'ils ne puissent se demander ce qui s'est passé, l'obscurité tombe sur le compartiment. La nuit n'est pas encore tombée, à l'extérieur, mais ils ne voient même plus la fenêtre. Lavande crispe les mains sur la banquette.

— Lumos, dit Cormac à sa gauche, mais aucune lueur ne vient illuminer le bout de sa baguette, même pas une étincelle.

Un brouhaha se fait soudainement entendre en provenance du corridor. Quelques coups sourds, des cris. Lavande croit reconnaître la voix de Neville et ouvre la bouche pour demander à ses amis s'ils ont entendu quand Cormac pose une main sur sa cuisse.

— Restez ici, les filles, dit-il en se levant.

Lavande entend Anthony se lever à son tour, puis Cormac fait glisser la porte du compartiment. Ils se rendent soudain compte que le brouhaha s'est déplacé vers eux.

— Qu'est-ce que –

Cormac sent quelque chose le pousser et, dans un grand fracas, tombe à la renverse dans le compartiment, atterrissant sur Anthony et leur coupant le souffle à tous les deux. Heureusement, l'obscurité ne dure que quelques instants de plus et la lumière revient bientôt dans le compartiment. Lavande et Padma sont penchées avec inquiétude sur leurs copains, mais Parvati les enjambe pour regarder dans le couloir. Elle arrive à la porte ouverte au moment où Neville passe à la course dans le couloir, sa baguette brandie devant lui, suivie de Ginny.

— Ginny ! appelle-t-elle.

La jeune fille revient sur ses pas et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du compartiment, où Cormac et Anthony sont en train de se remettre sur pieds.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ginny soupire et jette un regard par-dessus son épaule. Les portes de tous les compartiments sont ouvertes et leurs occupants les regardent. Tout le monde se pose visiblement la même question que Parvati, qu'il soit membre de l'AD ou non. Ginny lui répond alors d'une voix forte, que tout le monde entendra dans le wagon :

— Ils ont pris Luna.


	17. Soeurs

Le salon des Brown est décoré pour Noël. Sapin, lumières, guirlandes. On pourrait presque croire que rien n'a changé, que le Noël de 1997 est fêté de la même manière que celui des années précédentes, si ce n'était du silence dans la maison. Habituellement, les Brown accueillent leur famille au grand complet dans leur large maison, mais cette année, tous ont préféré rester terrés chez eux.

Lavande est assise devant le feu ronflant de la cheminée, laissant son esprit vagabonder pendant que sa grande sœur Jasmine, debout derrière elle, lui joue dans les cheveux.

— Maman m'a dit que tu avais un copain.

Non loin de la somnolence, Lavande met un moment à comprendre ce que vient de lui dire sa sœur.

— Hmm ? Oui. Il s'appelle Cormac MacLaggen.  
— Joueur de Quidditch ?  
— Gardien, oui.  
— Beau blond aux yeux bleus ?

Lavande se tourne vers Jasmine, étonnée.

— Tu le connais ?

Sa sœur éclate de rire.

— Oh, Lav ! Je te connais depuis ta naissance, tu sais. Je connais le nom de ton doudou, ta couleur préférée, et le type de garçons qui t'intéresse ! Tu as un faible incurable pour les joueurs de Quidditch blonds aux yeux bleus.  
— C'est même pas vrai !

Lavande fait volte-face en croise les bras sur sa poitrine, un air boudeur sur le visage.

— Ron avait les cheveux roux, d'abord.


	18. Noël

Le matin de Noël, Cormac se laisse doucement émerger du sommeil alors que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Son premier geste – après avoir bâillé – est de tendre la main vers le Gallion posé sur sa table de chevet. Il l'amène devant son visage, et constate qu'aucun nouveau message n'y est affiché. Le _Jyx Noël à tous – Nev_ que leur ami a envoyé la veille à minuit y est toujours, par contre.

À ce moment, trois coups se font entendre à la porte. Cormac se redresse dans son lit avec un sourire et dit à sa mère d'entrer. Claire MacLaggen, qui sent toujours quand son fils est réveillé, entre dans sa chambre avec une tasse de thé fumant. Le jeune homme la lui prend des mains pendant qu'elle s'assied au pied du lit.

Après un moment de silence et quelques gorgées de thé, Cormac remarque l'air inquiet de sa mère et ses sourcils froncés. Il pose la tasse sur sa table de chevet et prend la main fine de sa mère entre les siennes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ?  
— Il y a eu un Potterveille, ce matin.

Cormac sent son estomac se tordre.

— Harry et Hermione ont été vus, hier, continue Claire. À Godric's Hollow, le village où est né Harry. Ils étaient chez Bathilda Tourdesac, et la maison a été détruite.  
— Mais Harry et Hermione ? Où sont-ils maintenant ?  
— Ils ne se sont pas fait prendre. Pas qu'on sache, en tout cas.

Claire grimace, et ce n'est qu'alors que Cormac se rend compte qu'il lui serre la main si fort que ses doigts en sont blancs. Il desserre les poings et pose ses mains sur le drap, où elles se crispent à nouveau. Il se sent tellement impuissant qu'il a presque hâte de retourner à Poudlard, où il peut s'entraîner avec l'AD, serrer Lavande dans ses bras, parler de tout ça avec ses amis. Faire quelque chose.

Sa mère se lève.

— Tu descends bientôt ? J'ai un petit-déjeuner tout prêt qui t'attend.

Cormac esquisse un sourire triste.

— J'arrive tout de suite, maman.


	19. Potions

C'est étrange à dire, mais depuis le début de l'année, les cours de potions sont les heures les plus paisibles pour les Gryffondor de septième année. Ils n'ont plus à partager leurs cours avec les Serpentard – que les Carrow ont jugé mieux de séparer de cette classe inférieure que sont les trois autres maisons – et se retrouvent donc entre amis. Le sujet lui-même s'attire peu d'interférence de la part du ministère, et le professeur Slughorn semble bien déterminé à ne montrer aucune allégeance, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Pour Cormac et ses camarades de classe, ces heures passées dans les cachots sont devenues presque reposantes.

En ce premier cours de janvier 1998, Slughorn s'approche de Cormac pendant que celui-ci tranche des racines de Botruc, le faisant sursauter et passer à un poil de se trancher le pouce quand il l'interpelle.

— Oh, pardon, dit le professeur. Je voulais simplement vous demander si vous étiez libre dans deux samedis, pour un dîner dans mes appartements.  
— Ah, eh bien je… euh…  
— J'ai regretté votre absence, ainsi que celle de mademoiselle Weasley, à ma fête de Noël.  
— Oui, nous nous excusons encore, nous ne pouvions pas, nous avions –  
— Oui oui, bien sûr ! C'est pour cela que je vous demande si vous êtes libre. Votre compagnie serait très appréciée, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des nouvelles de votre oncle.

Cormac soupire intérieurement. Ginny va le maudire jusqu'à la septième génération.

— Nous sommes libres tous les deux. Il nous ferait très plaisir de nous joindre à vous.  
— Excellent, excellent ! Je vous ferai bientôt parvenir une invitation officielle.

Et avec une dernière tape sur l'épaule de Cormac, il repart vers l'avant de la classe, l'air passablement plus enjoué. Quand il est assez loin d'eux, Lavande, qui est à la table de devant avec Parvati, se tourne vers Cormac avec un grand sourire.

— Quelle chance, je suis jalouse !

Cormac lui lance un morceau de Botruc dans les cheveux.


	20. Devoir

Assise entre Padma et Hannah, Lavande travaille sur son devoir d'étude des Moldus. Il y a un an, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle ferait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque un samedi soir, elle aurait ri et dit qu'on la confondait avec Hermione. Mais cette année, les soirées libres sont rares, entre les entraînements de l'AD et les retenues souvent un peu trop fréquentes, alors tout moment était bon à prendre pour travailler. D'autant plus si c'était pour un professeur qui ne lésinerait pas sur la punition si un élève osait rendre une copie vierge à un devoir.

Pour la quatrième fois des dix dernières minutes, Lavande relit la question à laquelle elle est censée répondre : _Décrivez les éléments que vous devriez inclure dans un enclos pour Moldus à l'intérieur d'un jardin zoologique sorcier._

À sa gauche, Padma laisse tomber sa plume avec une expression de dégoût.

— C'est vraiment dégueulasse, ce devoir, dit-elle à voix basse.  
— Tout le cours de Carrow est dégueulasse, répond Hannah. Ce devoir, c'est rien de nouveau.  
— Moi je le trouve très réaliste.

Les trois jeunes filles lèvent la tête pour rencontrer le visage pincé et moqueur de Pansy Parkinson, qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué à la table voisine.

— Des Moldus dans un jardin zoologique, franchement, continue-t-elle. Quoi de plus logique ? Je le trouve vraiment facile ce devoir, regardez, j'ai déjà écrit trente centimètres.

La Serpentard soulève son parchemin, qui est effectivement presque entièrement couvert de ses pattes de mouche.

— D'ailleurs, je crois que je devrais rajouter un paragraphe pour dire qu'on devrait mettre les nés-Moldus dans l'enclos voisin, ajoute-t-elle d'un air pensif. Et il ne faudra pas oublier de mettre des livres dans celui-là. Histoire d'occuper votre sale petite Granger.

Lavande se lève brusquement, le rouge lui montant aux joues, mais Hannah et Padma lui posent toutes les deux une main sur le bras.

— Elle en vaut pas la peine, Lav, dit Hannah.  
— Viens, on va aller finir ça ailleurs.

Les trois amies quittent la bibliothèque la tête haute et le dos raide, laissant le rire de Pansy leur couler dessus sans les atteindre.


	21. Passif

Cormac n'a pas l'habitude de participer à la rébellion active organisée par Neville. Il apprend à se battre avec l'AD et refuse de lancer des Impardonnables dans les cours des Carrow, mais il ne sort jamais la nuit écrire sur les murs de l'école ni rescaper des pauvres élèves en attente de retenue. Et personne ne lui en veut : Cormac est encore nouveau, et vu comme le beau joueur de Quidditch imbu de lui-même qu'il a toujours été. Il se contente alors d'une résistance passive, se disant que le jour où on aurait vraiment besoin de lui, il serait capable de se montrer à la hauteur de la situation.

Ce jour arrive pour lui pas plus tard qu'à la fin février. Cormac est en train de remonter vers la salle commune de Gryffondor après un long dîner dans la Grande Salle quand il entend des voix levées dans un couloir. Il ne met que quelques secondes à reconnaître celle d'Argus Rusard, et se cache derrière le mur pour mieux écouter plutôt que de continuer son chemin.

— Donne-moi ton nom, petit chenapan ! grogne le concierge.

Cormac risque un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Je vieux concierge tient un jeune homme blond par le haut du bras et le secoue brutalement. Le garçon, malgré ses grands yeux apeurés, ne répond rien. Quand il tourne un peu le visage, Cormac reconnaît Nigel Wolpert, un Gryffondor de quatrième année – qui, à sa grande honte, réussit mieux le sortilège d'entrave que lui dans les réunions de l'AD.

— Bon, si c'est comme ça, je vais t'emmener voir les Carrow, peut-être qu'ils réussiront à te tirer les vers du nez, eux.

Aussitôt, Cormac plonge la main dans sa poche et referme le poing autour de quelques petites billes noires. Il compte jusqu'à cinq et, dès que Rusard apparaît devant lui, traînant toujours Nigel derrière lui, il sort son poing de sa poche et projette son contenu par terre. Le couloir est immédiatement rempli de fumée noire et des jurons de Rusard. Cormac n'hésite pas une seule seconde avant de plonger dans l'obscurité et, usant des réflexes polis par des années de Quidditch, agripper le bras de Nigel et l'entraîner avec lui dans sa fuite. Ils courent sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce n'est que quand les jurons du concierge deviennent inaudibles qu'ils s'arrêtent, s'appuyant sur une statue pour reprendre leur souffle.

— Merci beaucoup, finit par dire Nigel. Je t'en dois une.

Cormac lui fait un clin d'œil.

— Ah, ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier !


	22. Hagrid

Main dans la main, Cormac et Lavande traversent les couloirs vides du château, se dirigeant doucement vers le hall d'entrée. Quand ils croisent quelqu'un, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, rient, se regardent amoureusement dans les yeux, tout pour projeter l'illusion qu'ils ne sont rien de plus qu'un couple amoureux allant faire une promenade romantique sous les étoiles. Ce qui n'est presque pas faux, au fond : il y a juste que leur promenade n'a pas l'objectif d'être romantique du tout.

— Oh, attends, dit soudain Cormac en s'arrêtant.

Il sort son Gallion de la poche de sa chemise, lit les mots qui viennent d'y apparaître, et le tend à Lavande.

_NE VENEZ PAS !_

Les deux Gryffondor s'échangent un regard inquiet, puis rebroussent chemin et entrent dans la salle de classe vide qu'ils viennent de dépasser. Ils se rendent à la fenêtre au pas de course et observent sans mot dire la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

D'ici, ils ont une vue imprenable sur la cabane de Hagrid, où ils étaient conviés à une fête de soutien pour Harry. Mais les quelques silhouettes encapuchonnées qui encerclent la maisonnette ne sont certainement pas des invités, les jets de magie qu'ils lancent pas des feux d'artifice.

Soudain, la porte avant s'ouvre à toute volée et Hagrid en sort, gesticulant avec son parapluie rose, son chien sur les talons. À l'arrière, d'autres formes sortent dans l'ombre et se séparent en deux groupes. L'un se dirige vers la Forêt, l'autre vers le château – les quelques membres de l'AD qui étaient déjà arrivés, dont celui ou celle qui leur a envoyé l'avertissement.

Cormac jure dans sa barbe quand une des silhouettes trébuche et que deux des figures encapuchonnées se dirigent vers eux, baguettes brandies. Il retient son souffle pendant que deux autres élèves viennent aider celui qui est tombé, attend avec appréhension que les attaquants s'en approchent assez pour les toucher avec leurs maléfices.

— Cormac, regarde !

Le jeune homme voit tout de suite ce que lui indique Lavande : un géant vient de sortir de la forêt et court à toutes jambes vers la cabane de Hagrid. Ils le regardent pendant quelques minutes, bouche bée, et quand ils réussissent à s'en détourner, ils remarquent que toutes les silhouettes en fuite ont disparu. Lavande se tourne vers Cormac.

— Salle sur Demande ?

Il hoche la tête et ils s'éloignent de la fenêtre. Leur soirée ne sera décidément pas romantique du tout.


	23. Arrêtons

Quand Neville entre dans la Salle sur Demande ce soir-là, au début de leur réunion, il a un air abattu sur le visage qu'on ne lui a pas vu depuis le début de l'année. Même quand il se fait lancer des maléfices par les Serpentard, même quand il écope d'une nouvelle retenue avec l'un ou l'autre des Carrow, il garde toujours la tête haute et un air défiant sur le visage. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Les conversations se taisent peu à peu alors qu'il prend place à l'avant de la salle, paraissant encore plus seul depuis que Ginny n'est pas revenue après les vacances de Pâques. Tous se tournent vers lui, et les visages excités avant un nouvel entraînement prennent vite des airs inquiets. Lavande tend la main et prend celle de Cormac.

— Je reviens de l'infirmerie, dit Neville d'une voix aphone. J'ai vu Michael, il est... Vous saviez qu'il devait aller libérer quelques élèves hier soir ?

Quelques élèves, surtout ceux de Serdaigle, hochent la tête.

— Les Carrow l'ont pris la main dans le sac. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'ils ne se sont pas contentés d'un avertissement, cette fois.

Cette fois-ci, la salle d'entraînement devient bruyante. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? » demande Terry. « Est-ce qu'il va pouvoir revenir bientôt ? » renchérit Hannah.

Et finalement, la question que tout le monde se pose : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le venger ? »

— Rien, répond Neville.

Il a levé les yeux vers ses amis, et ceux-ci sont brillants d'émotion.

— Je sais que c'est vous demander exactement le contraire de tout ce que je vous ai demandé cette année, mais c'est trop dangereux. Individuellement, bien sûr, je ne veux jamais voir le jour où ils vont se rendre jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un. Mais ça attire trop l'attention sur nous, sur l'AD, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être démasqués, pas maintenant.

Le silence qui accueille ses paroles est pesant. Personne ne veut s'avouer vaincu – ce qui n'est pas ce que signifierait cette interruption des hostilités, mais c'est ainsi que tous le ressentent –, mais aucun d'entre eux ne veut mettre l'AD en danger. Le souvenir de la retenue d'Ombrage est encore trop présent, et ce qu'elle leur a fait semblerait une étreinte amicale comparée à ce que leur feraient Rogue et les Carrow s'ils avaient vent de leurs activités.

— Alors, on commence l'entraînement ou pas ?

Plusieurs sursautent quand la voix forte de Cormac brise le silence. Il les regarde tous, ses yeux bleus larges et sincères.

— Je crois que Michael n'aimerait pas revenir et nous trouver paressant comme des Veracrasses.

Lavande est la première à éclater de rire et se lever, baguette au poing.


	24. Disparition

La première chose que Cormac remarque en entrant dans la Grande Salle, ce midi-là après son cours d'histoire de la magie, et que la table des Gryffondor semble encore plus vide que d'habitude. Il voit tout de suite que cette impression est due au fait que la presque totalité des élèves de la maison est attroupée à une des extrémités de celle-ci. Il fronce les sourcils ; normalement, ils évitent de se regrouper ainsi en public, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il repère Lavande et se dirige vers elle, se glissant entre Seamus et elle dans la petite place libre sur le banc.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il à voix basse.  
— Personne sait où est Neville, répond Seamus. Personne l'a vu après le cours de Carrow ce matin. T'aurais pas une idée, toi ?

Cormac secoue la tête, puis demande s'ils ne devraient pas prendre encore plus de précautions et se séparer.

— Les Carrow aussi sont invisibles depuis le même moment, répond Lavande, lui indiquant la table des professeurs d'où, en effet, les deux Mangemorts brillent par leur absence.  
— Le cours d'étude des Moldus était annulé ce matin, ajoute Nigel. C'est la première fois de l'année qu'un des Carrow annule son cours.

La tension est palpable. Cormac jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et remarque que des attroupements – plus petits, certes, mais tout aussi visibles – se sont formés aux tables de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Seuls les Serpentard semblent ignorer l'inquiétude ambiante. Cormac se retourne vers ses amis.

— C'est peut-être pas aussi pire qu'on croit, dit-il avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en a vraiment. Il s'est peut-être juste…

Sa voix s'estompe. Il ne sait pas quoi s'imaginer. Neville disparu, surtout après Luna et Ginny, ça ne peut pas être une bonne nouvelle.

Soudain, Cormac sent son Gallion se mettre à chauffer dans sa poche. D'après les réactions des gens qui l'entourent, il déduit qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir son Gallion sur lui. Après un instant, Seamus sort le sien, le lit rapidement, puis son visage s'éclaire d'un grand sourire.

— C'est Neville, dit-il d'une voix basse mais assez portante pour que tout le monde l'entende. Il va bien, et il nous racontera tout à la réunion de ce soir !

Cormac serre la main de Lavande.

— Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter !


	25. Douches

Depuis le début de la semaine et la disparition de Neville, il y a au moins un membre de l'AD qui disparaît par jour. Dès que l'attention des Carrow ou celle de Rogue se tourne un peu trop vers l'un d'eux, pouf, ils ne sont plus revus. Ceux qui se cachent ont pris l'habitude d'envoyer un message par Gallion dès qu'ils sont dans le nouveau refuge, afin que leurs amis ne s'inquiètent pas.

Ce jeudi après-midi, Parvati et Lavande se font harponner par Alecto Carrow à la sortie de son cours. Elle fouille les sacs des deux jeunes filles, cherchant Merlin sait quel objet de contrebande. Lavande et Parvati s'échangent des regards inquiets, mais quand Carrow ne trouve rien de plus que leurs manuels de cours, elle n'a pas le choix de les laisser aller.

— Je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez, appelle la professeure avant que les deux Gryffondor ne soient sorties de la classe. Je sais que vous faites partie de cette bande de rebelles, je finirai par vous attraper, tous, à commencer par ce maudit Londubat.

Elles n'ont pas besoin de se dire un mot, leurs pas se dirigent immédiatement vers le septième étage. Tant pis pour le cours de Chourave.

À peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles entrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci a bien changé depuis qu'ils sont passés voir Neville le soir de sa disparition : la pièce s'est agrandie pour accommoder Ernie, Terry, Nigel et Michael, et des décorations bleues et bronzes et jaunes et noires on rejoint les rouges et or. Les quatre garçons, en train de jouer aux cartes, lèvent la tête quand la porte s'ouvre.

— Eh ! Bienvenue chez vous les filles ! Il devrait…

Neville tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, avant de désigner deux hamacs du doigt.

— Voilà, ces deux-là viennent d'apparaître, ils sont à vous !  
— Tu peux envoyer un message pour dire qu'on est là, Neville ? dit Lavande en posant son sac sur un des hamacs. Cormac est dans mon cours, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête et prend sa baguette et son Gallion.

— Les douches sont où ? demande Parvati.  
— Euh…

Les garçons s'échangent un regard embarrassé. L'Indienne se plante devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.

— Il n'y a pas de douche ?  
— On en avait pas encore eu besoin, alors…  
— Neville, ça fait trois jours que tu es là !

Le concerné hausse une épaule, le rouge lui montant aux joues, et Lavande lève les yeux au ciel. Elle a beau bien aimer les garçons, elle doit quand même avouer qu'ils sont bien dégoûtants, parfois !


	26. Privé

Le grand calendrier affiché au mur n'indique plus qu'un jour au mois d'avril, et il n'y a déjà plus un seul membre de l'AD hors des murs de la Salle sur Demande. Tous les jours depuis quelques semaines, celle-ci montre aux occupants un des nombreux tours qu'elle a dans sa poche, de la création de hamacs dès l'apparition d'un nouveau locataire, à la décoration colorée et presque festive dans les circonstances, à la naissance d'un passage secret jusqu'à la taverne d'Abelforth Dumbledore, que Neville emprunte plusieurs fois par jour pour nourrir tout le monde.

Lavande et Cormac sont assis dans le hamac de ce dernier, se laissant doucement balancer.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été seuls, tous les deux, tu trouves pas ? demande le jeune homme en se penchant pour embrasser le cou de Lavande.  
— Ouais, et je vous prierais de ne pas oublier que vous ne l'êtes toujours pas, hein.

Lavande envoie un oreiller à la tête de Seamus en riant. Il est vrai que le concept de la vie privée a quelque peu disparu depuis qu'ils sont tous là, à dormir, manger, vivre dans le même espace. C'est à peine s'ils peuvent être seuls pour se doucher.

— Tu crois que si on demandait gentiment, on pourrait avoir une chambre fermée ? continue Cormac, murmurant cette fois à l'oreille de sa copine. C'est la Salle sur Demande, après tout. Elle a fait des choses bien plus compliquées depuis qu'on est là.  
— Si vous réussissez, vous nous la prêterez des fois ! s'exclame une voix derrière eux.

Lavande et Cormac se tournent pour faire face à Anthony Goldstein, qui a un bras posé sur les épaules de Padma.

— Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas le seul jeune couple par ici qui a des _envies_.

Padma interrompt sa conversation avec sa sœur assez longtemps pour envoyer une tape à l'arrière de la tête de son copain, et Lavande se laisse tomber à la renverse sur le hamac avec un rire. Après un moment, elle se redresse sur un coude et pose une main sur la cuisse de Cormac.

— Eh bien, chéri, je crois qu'on a pas le choix, il va falloir attendre.  
— Si j'avais su qu'il fallait faire un vœu d'abstinence pour rejoindre l'AD, grommelle Cormac, je m'y serais jamais enrôlé.


	27. Potterveille

— Chut, chut, les gens taisez-vous !

À l'appel de Neville, le silence tombe presque instantanément dans la pièce. L'ambiance y est peut-être plus légère depuis quelque temps, maintenant qu'ils sont tous en sécurité et n'ont plus à s'en faire avec Rogue et les Carrow, mais jamais ils n'oublient que la guerre fait toujours rage dehors, qu'ils ont tous de la famille et des amis qui ne sont pas, eux, en sécurité, et que d'une minute à l'autre ils pourraient tous faire face à la mort. Ils profitent au maximum de ce temps qui leur est offert, sachant que celui-ci pourrait s'interrompre n'importe quand, et ils sont toujours aux aguets. C'est pour cela qu'à l'entente de la note d'urgence dans la voix de Neville, une vague d'inquiétude parcourt la Salle sur Demande.

Près du portrait d'Ariana, le Gryffondor lance un Sonorus sur sa radio. La voix de Lee Jordan emplit la salle, et les membres de l'AD l'écoutent avidement.

—… à Gringotts. Harry, Ron et Hermione y seraient arrivés ce matin, déguisés et méconnaissables – une chance pour eux ! – et seraient descendus visiter un coffre-fort. Notre source suppose que c'est probablement celle de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
— Peut-être qu'ils voulaient lui piquer sa collection de produits capillaires, dit l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Histoire de rendre jaloux le Chef Mangemort.

Quelques ricanements se font entendre dans la Salle sur Demande.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend Lee, une petite heure après, un dragon aurait fait irruption dans le hall de la banque et se serait échappé par le toit avec nos trois larrons sur le dos. Il serait parti vers le nord, et les témoins l'auraient perdu de vue un peu après Londres. Je ne sais pas trop comment on peut perdre de vue un dragon, mais bref.  
— Et si vous êtes en train de vous dire que notre source a peut-être simplement un peu abusé du whisky Pur-Feu hier soir, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas les seuls.  
— Restez en ondes, nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous en saurons plus.

D'un geste de sa baguette, Neville baisse à nouveau le volume de sa radio, puis se tourne vers ses amis. À cet instant, ils voient que ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude qui déforme ses traits mais de l'excitation.

— Un dragon, dit pensivement Seamus. Ils sont complètement fous.

Comme s'ils avaient attendu ce signal, les membres de l'AD se mettent à applaudir, à rire et à crier. Il semble que leur paix relative tire à sa fin, et pour une raison quelconque, ils en sont ravis.


	28. Bulle

Depuis l'annonce de Potterveille, plus tôt dans la journée, un calme relatif est retombé dans la salle sur demande. Dans la première heure, tout le monde était surexcité ; dans la deuxième, ils ont mangé comme des ogres, se disant que s'ils avaient à se battre bientôt, ils devaient faire le plein tout de suite ; puis, au fil du temps qui passait, ils ont fini par retourner à leurs hamacs, à leurs occupations. Ne sachant pas du tout quand Harry, Ron et Hermione allaient arriver – ni même _si_ ils allaient arriver –, ils ont tous fini par réaliser la stupidité de s'exciter pour ce qui n'était peut-être rien. Après tout, personne n'a encore confirmé que l'histoire du dragon n'est pas qu'une hallucination motivée par un peu trop d'alcool.

La radio reste néanmoins allumée, mais Neville est le seul qui continue à l'écouter. Ses amis savent que s'il entend quelque chose de nouveau et d'important, il leur fera savoir. Pour l'instant, ils se sont tous retournés vers leurs propres occupations. Ils sont devenus bons, à ça, à tirer toute la paix qu'ils peuvent de n'importe quelle situation.

Allongé dans son hamac, Cormac est tiré de sa rêverie quand il voit du coin de l'œil Ariana Dumbledore apparaître dans son portrait. Elle attend patiemment que Neville la remarque, puis lui adresse quelques mots. Le jeune homme ouvre tout de suite le portrait, sans adresser un mot à qui que ce soit, et disparaît le long du passage souterrain qu'il est le seul à emprunter. Cormac sent une pointe de curiosité – Ariana vient rarement apporter un message à Neville, il se demande bien ce qu'Aberforth pourrait avoir à lui dire.

Il hausse une épaule. Il ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter ; il finira bien par le savoir. Pour le moment, il ne peut rien faire du plus, alors il se remet à la lecture du tout dernier Quidditch Mag – enfin, celui du mois précédent, le dernier à avoir reçu l'approbation du ministère et s'être rendu en impression. Sa main droite pend sur le côté et tient celle de Lavande, assise par terre et discutant avec Parvati, Susan et Hannah de la dernière robe qu'elle s'est achetée, l'été précédent. Autour d'eux se font entendre des rires – pas aux éclats, mais des rires quand même –, des conversations sur tout et rien, il y a des gens qui lisent, jouent aux cartes. Même Seamus, qui a été torturé la semaine précédente, le tout dernier à s'être réfugié dans la salle sur demande, semble accorder plus d'importance à sa partie d'échecs contre Ernie qu'à son visage tuméfié.

Puis, le portrait d'Ariana s'ouvre et Neville apparaît, suivi de trois visages connus.

Cormac sent la bulle de calme éclater autour de lui.


	29. Paris

Lavande avait cru que la salle sur demande ne détenait plus de surprise pour elle, mais elle avait tort. La foule à l'intérieur de celle-ci ne cesse de grandir depuis quelques heures, mais elle n'a pas l'impression d'être tassée. Comme si la salle s'agrandissait imperceptiblement à chaque nouvelle arrivée, se mettant chaque fois juste de la taille parfaite pour accommoder tout le monde.

Ils ont accueilli des gens qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis longtemps, d'autres qu'ils pensaient ne jamais revoir de leur vie. Lavande saute presque au cou de Ginny quand elle arrive avec ses frères – au grand étonnement de l'une comme de l'autre – pendant que Cormac retrouve avec grande joie Fred, George et Lee. Même si les quatre jeunes hommes n'ont jamais été meilleurs amis pendant leurs années à Poudlard, aujourd'hui, ils sont compatriotes, ils se préparent à se battre côte à côte, alors ils sont comme des frères. Et ils se mettent aussitôt à parler Quidditch.

— Vraiment, les gars ? demande Lavande en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous trouvez que c'est le moment ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? répond Lee. Après tout, on sait jamais, on en aura peut-être jamais d'autres.

Les cinq jeunes s'échangent des regards gênés et inquiets. Bien sûr, ils ont tous déjà pensé que peut-être qu'ils ne survivraient pas tous à cette guerre, à cette bataille qui se dessine. Probablement pas, même. Mais personne n'a auparavant mis de mots sur cette crainte, et maintenant qu'elle est là, à l'air libre, elle semble encore plus vivante que quand elle était cachée.

Après un moment de tension, Cormac se racle la gorge.

— Lavande a raison. On aura tout le temps de discuter de la Coupe après tout ça.  
— Tout à fait, ajoute Ginny. Demain.

George hoche la tête avec un sourire, et Fred fait de même, mais ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter :

— Je vous parie quand même dix Gallions que c'est Chudley qui va l'emporter cette année !


	30. Invincibles

La Grande Salle n'a pas été aussi pleine depuis l'année dernière – et encore, même quand tous les étudiants étaient là, il y avait rarement autant d'adultes assis aux tables. Et pourtant, on aurait entendu une mouche voler.

Quelques secondes auparavant, la voix de Vous-Savez-Qui résonnait entre les quatre murs – et probablement entre tous les murs du château entier – et depuis qu'elle s'est tue, personne n'a dit un mot. Chacun contemple l'énormité de ce qu'il demande de nous, de l'horreur qui nous attend quand il réalisera que personne n'a l'intention de faire ce qu'il veut. Certains, pour la toute première fois, réalisent enfin ce que veut dire la guerre qui vient d'arriver au pas de la porte.

C'est de la table de Serpentard que vient finalement le mouvement qui rompt la scène figée.

— _Mais il est là !_ crie Pansy Parkinson de sa voix grinçante en pointant du doigt vers la table de Gryffondor. _Potter est ici ! Que quelqu'un s'en empare !_

Instantanément, l'immobilité est rompue, et la Grande Salle auparavant si silencieuse est emplie de bruit. Pas de cris, parce qu'il n'y a toujours personne qui parle, mais le crissement des pattes des bancs contre le sol alors que tous les Gryffondor se lèvent pour se placer entre Harry et Pansy, puis les Serdaigle, puis les Poufsouffle.

Cormac et Lavande ne sont pas les premiers à se lever, mais ils ne sont pas non plus les derniers. Au centre de la foule unie contre un même ennemi, Parvati serrée à la gauche de Lavande, le coude de Cormac frôlant celui de Dean, les mains du jeune couple se trouvent, et se serrent. Ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre et se sourient. Comme ça, en ce moment, ils ont l'impression d'être invincibles.

* * *

Phrase en italique tirée de HP7.


	31. Protection

Cormac a l'impression que ça fait une éternité que la bataille a commencé. Son bras lui fait mal à force de maintenir sa baguette à la hauteur de son épaule, et il sent la sueur qui coule lentement dans son cou. Heureusement que ses années de sport lui ont donné l'endurance et les muscles nécessaires pour survivre à cette nuit. Il regarde certains de ceux qui se battent à côté de lui et se demande comment ils font.

Quand il passe devant une fenêtre, il jette un coup d'œil dehors, s'attend à voir le soleil qui se lève, peut-être même déjà haut dans le ciel. La noirceur – relative, entrecoupée par les explosions des sortilèges des combattants à l'extérieur – toujours complète le surprend.

Cormac se détourne de son observation pour voir sa Lavande blonde au bout du couloir vide, regardant d'abord à droite, puis à gauche.

— Lavande ! appelle-t-il, avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision et disparaître de sa vue.

Elle se tourne vers lui alors qu'il la rejoint au pas de course.

— Il faut qu'on reste ensemble. On ne peut pas se séparer, parce que…

Il sait qu'il est idiot. Lavande n'a pas besoin de sa protection, il la voit s'entraîner dans l'AD depuis des mois. Elle est capable de se débrouiller toute seule, elle n'a pas besoin de lui, ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais il n'y peut rien, sa mère l'a élevé avec la croyance que le rôle des hommes forts comme lui était de protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient, et aujourd'hui, il doit protéger Lavande.

Lavande sourit et lui serre la main sans qu'il n'ait à terminer sa phrase.

— Promis, je ne vais nulle part sans toi.


	32. Greyback

Le dos appuyé contre un mur, Lavande se défend comme elle peut contre le Rafleur qui semble l'avoir prise en grippe. Elle n'a pas vu Cormac depuis près d'une demi-heure, quand ils se sont fait séparer par une explosion non loin de la salle de classe de métamorphose.

Soudain, un jet rouge frôle le bras du Rafleur, et celui-ci se tourne avec un grognement pour faire face à son nouvel attaquant. Lavande n'hésite pas avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, sortant du recoin où elle se terrait pour traverser le balcon qui surplombe l'étage inférieur. Si elle peut juste atteindre les escaliers, elle a vu Terry et Hannah passer par là il y a quelques minutes, elle pourra les retrouver…

Elle n'a fait que quelques pas quand un sortilège frappe le sol sous ses pieds, causant une petite explosion qui la projette dans les airs. Elle sent un de ses genoux frapper la rambarde du balcon, lui tirant un cri de douleur, puis il n'y a plus rien sous elle et elle chute d'un étage.

Quand elle frappe le sol de marbre avec un choc qui secoue tous les os de son corps et lui coupe le souffle, Lavande regarde le plafond loin au-dessus d'elle, se demandant si elle va se remettre à respirer un jour, si elle n'est peut-être pas morte. Puis, quelques secondes seulement plus tard, elle remplit ses poumons avec une grande inspiration qui contient autant d'air que de poussière, mais elle n'a pas assez de force pour tousser. Elle essaie de se redresser sur ses coudes, mais n'a même pas le temps de s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle ne sent plus ses jambes avant qu'une lourde forme lui tombe dessus.

Une haleine fétide lui couvre le visage, des mains d'acier lui enserrent les bras. Lavande entend un hurlement sans réaliser qu'il sort de sa bouche. Une douleur lui traverse le visage, brûlante au début, puis froide. Elle sent un liquide chaud couler sur sa joue, mais ne sait pas s'il s'agit de sang, de larmes ou de la bave de la chose qui se trouve au-dessus d'elle, qu'elle n'arrive pas à voir clairement.

Puis, aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, la forme disparaît, propulsée par un sortilège que Lavande entrevoit passer au-dessus d'elle. Elle voudrait tourner la tête, voir la personne qui l'a sauvée et la remercier, mais la seule esquisse du mouvement lui fait perdre connaissance.


	33. Blessée

Cormac entre en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Il sait que c'est ici que Lavande sera, peu importe… C'est ici qu'il la retrouvera.

— Où es-tu, Lavande ? marmonne-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. Où es-tu, où es-tu ?

Il parcourt des yeux la foule qui se presse devant lui, à la recherche des longs cheveux blonds de sa petite amie. Des fois, ses yeux dérivent sur les formes étendues par terre, certaines cachées d'un drap, mais d'autres non. Chaque fois, il se reprend. Sa Lavande blonde ne peut pas être parmi ces formes immobiles.

— Cormac ! appelle une voix derrière lui.

Il fait volte-face, mais avant même qu'il se soit retourné, le sourire qui était né sur ses lèvres commence à s'étioler. Parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas la voix qu'il veut entendre.

— Je t'attendais, dit Parvati en s'approchant de lui.

Ses yeux sont rouges et des larmes ont creusé des sillons dans la poussière qui lui macule les joues. Cormac sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

— Elle est où ?

Parvati lève un doigt tremblant et, aussitôt, Cormac se précipite. La tête posée sur les genoux de Trelawney, Lavande a les cheveux blonds striés de rouge, là où a coulé son sang. Elle a les yeux fermés, le visage d'une blancheur cadavérique. Cormac tombe à genoux à ses côtés, prend une des mains de la jeune femme et la presse contre sa poitrine.

— Elle n'est pas morte, l'informe la professeure de divination d'une voix tremblante. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir ce soir, j'ai vu dans…

Cormac sent son poing se crisper. Si cette vieille chouette croit que c'est le moment de faire ses prédictions à la noix…

Il lève la tête, prêt à l'envoyer balader, mais il voit qu'elle a les yeux pleins d'eau derrière ses épaisses lunettes. Le regard posé sur le visage de son élève, elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

Alors Cormac tend sa main libre pour serrer celle de la femme.


	34. Morte

Lavande est allongée sur le dos, son visage, là où il n'est pas strié de plaies rouges, blanc comme un drap. Cormac lui tient la main – depuis deux jours complets, il lui tient la main, assis à son chevet, dormant en posant la tête sur le lit d'hôpital sans jamais rompre le contact.

_Elle n'est pas morte._

Des fois, il faut qu'il se le rappelle. Son visage est trop blanc, sa main trop froide, mais elle n'est pas morte. Elle est vivante. Et elle le restera. Elle le doit.

Au début, Cormac a regardé avec espoir les médicomages faire leur boulot, mais il a fini par se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne pouvaient rien pour Lavande. Après tout, il connaît Bill, il a vu son visage. Ses blessures viennent du même loup-garou que celui qui a attaqué Lavande, alors pourquoi le résultat serait-il différent ?

Maintenant, il a juste envie de leur dire que ce qu'ils font ne sert à rien, que leurs baumes sont inutiles, que leurs petits sortilèges n'aident rien du tout.

_Mais elle n'est pas morte. Elle n'est pas morte._


	35. Miroir

— Jasmine ?

Tombée dans un demi-sommeil, la sœur de Lavande se réveille en sursaut, et se rapproche du lit d'hôpital.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lav ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médicomage ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Lavande secoue la tête, puis tend un doigt vers la commode.

— Le miroir, demande-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Jasmine fronce les sourcils. Depuis la semaine précédente, chaque fois que sa sœur se réveille d'une sieste, elle se contemple dans le miroir. Comme si elle espérait que ses cicatrices aient disparu pendant son sommeil.

— Jazz, s'il te plaît.

Avec un soupir, Jasmine s'empare du miroir et le tend à la jeune femme. Lavande le tient d'une main et le place devant son visage. De l'autre, du bout des doigts, elle trace les trois longues marques qui décorent maintenant sa joue droite, de sa tempe à son menton. Elles sont encore rouge vif, mais les médicomages disent qu'elles vont éventuellement s'atténuer, et devenir presque invisibles. Presque.

Après quelques minutes, Lavande redonne le miroir à sa sœur.

— C'est assez, dit-elle.

Jasmine le prend et le repose sur la commode. Quand elle se retourne, Lavande lui fait dos, allongée sur le côté et les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Elle s'assied avec un soupir. Elle sait que dans quelques heures, le même manège recommencera.

Et surtout, elle sait que Lavande sera toujours déçue par ce qu'elle verra dans le miroir. Parce que sa cicatrice, elle ne disparaîtra jamais.


End file.
